Shane Gandara
'The Past' Shane is the pretty boy with the dark mysterious side, the guy who every girls wants and every guy wants to be. He’s suave when it comes to women, his boyish charm can get any girl (and sometimes guy) wrapped around his finger. However with Shane comes trouble, but isn’t that the case with any good looking guy? Shane’s parents left him at the doorstep of an orphanage, no note, no name, just the car seat they left him in. He grew up watching his friends get taken away, not understanding that his way of living was any different than other children. He was four when he came to his first foster home, a temporary thing until another family chose to adopt him. The family was kind and he had his first taste of normalcy. Then he was adopted, age six he was brought into a new home after much protest of leaving his last one. His new parents were great ones…at least at first. A few months after his was adopted Shane’s new parents began to have marital problems. His new father began drinking when the fighting started, and eventually he started to become more and more aggressive. He never laid a hand on Shane, his mother made sure of that, even if it meant taking a few hits from him. For nine years this lasted until one night while his dad was at work he convinced his mom to run. They would leave his father and never look back. So they packed their bags and were going to leave, then his father showed up. He yelled, he screamed, and he began to throw fists. Shane had enough. He pushed his father, yelling back, threatening him; not noticing the stairs until his father was tumbling down them. That’s when he figured out that he wasn’t quite normal, his parents passed down more than his genes. However, his mother didn’t abandon him, instead she told the police that her husband was drunk and fell down the stairs. The case was closed. And they moved, to Oakland, where he began to deal with his transition. 'The Present' It was hard at first; Shane had no one who understood. No one who could help him, until he met Eli. Eli became the older brother Shane needed, and while often enough Shane caused trouble Eli was always there to help him out of it. So it was no question that he would join Eli’s pack, becoming his loyal beta. 'Personality ' *Cocky *Snarky *Flirty *Stubborn 'Likes' *Girls *Partying *The Outdoors *His abilities *Stirring up trouble 'Dislikes' *People who threaten his family *Drunks or getting drunk for that matter *Hunters *People who can see through the mask of cockiness he puts on 'Connections' *Loves to tease Sadie Heart *Loves to flirt with Liza Damewood *Feels strangely at home with his pack *Became friends with Henry Wright through working at Mel's Cafe *Had a brief relationship with Parker Leeth Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Lycans Category:Oakland Residents Category:Taken Characters